Being A Girl
by Pass the Ice Cream
Summary: Queenie Curtis goes through something that she very much needs her mother for, but she isn't here no more, neither is her daddy. So she needs her brothers to help her through puberty. She also needs them to beat up anyone who teases her. Rated T, R
1. Chapter 1

**Please R&R**

* * *

My name is Queenie Curtis, I guess you could say I'm the odd one out in my family. I grew up with my three brothers Darry 21, Sodapop 17, Ponyboy 15; and me, well I'm 13- only just turned it 2 weeks ago.

"Queenie Elizabeth Curtis, get your butt up now, for the millionth time!" Darry shouted, banging on my door like a crazy man.

"Just _five _more minutes, please Darry" I frowned, turning the side to get more comfortable.

"No, Queenie, up right now. You're going to be late to school again."

"Darry, I'm not getting up and if you don't like it, well, then you can just shut your trap Darry!" I growled angrily, pressing the pillow over my ears, trying to block his no increasingly loud voice. "Just fuck off!" I snapped, the house erupting into silence. Even Darry. Finally. Peace and quiet. Just as I was starting to drift off to sleep my door slammed open, showing a livid Darry, fuming- he was so angry he was beginning to shake.

"Don't you ever tell me- or anybody else for that matter to get fucked- you're not trash so don't talk like it, do you understand me you little shit?" I don't know what came over me but I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes as I looked down at the sheets of my bed, my teeth dug into my lip as I reverted my eyes from his own.

"Hey... Queenie? Baby, what's been 'goin on? You've been acting so strange lately. One minute you're happy, the next you're sad and frustrated" he sat next to me and grabbed my hand in his, squeezing it. "Has someone been mean to you at school?"

"No, I just haven't been feeling like myself lately"

"Okay baby, it's okay little darling, you're okay now" He crushed me into a bear hug, and rubbed my back gently. "Queenie Q, baby, I know you don't want to go to school but will you go for me? We'll do something after you come home, just you and me"

I nodded hesitantly, it wasn't often that I got to spend time with Darry anymore, he was always too busy working and keeping us all in line.

"Good honey" He kissed my forehead. "Please hurry though, okay?" he didn't wait for a reply, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Groaning I got up and trudged down into the bathroom, my stomach searing in pain- I closed the door behind me. I started taking off my clothes, first with my tank top and then with my pyjama bottoms. I pulled down my undies but something caught my attention- blood. My underwear but something caught my attention- blood. My underwear had blood in them, and I screamed because the only thought in my head was "I'm going to die"

"Queenie?" Darry's voice came up the hallway hurriedly, scared and anxious.

Wrapping a towel around my body tightly, I opened the door to Darry and Sodapop.

"Honey, what's the- I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm dying!"

"Honey, what're you talking about? Calm down, take some deep breaths" Darry whispered softly, his hands on my shoulders.

"There's blood everywhere!" They looked around the bathroom, only to look back at me.

"Where baby? I don't see any"

"It's... It's in my underwear"

"Oh god" Darry groaned out, trying to look anywhere except at me. "Didn't ma every tell you any of this stuff?"

"I don't want to die like mama and daddy did, Darry!"

"Oh baby girl" Soda whispered, he wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace rubbing soothing circles into my back that was hidden by the towel.

"You're not going to die my little angel" Soda whispered as he looked at Darry that was right behind us. "Darry, go to the store and pick up some tampons or pads, and I'll talk to Queenie. But make sure the others don't know, I don't want her to get embarrassed. I'm going to the DX and tell them I can't come in today"

"I think I should do the same" Darry muttered, obviously uncomfortable for some reason.

"No, no, it's alright I can do it" When he nodded, he left and Soda just looked at me with a small frown on his face. "I almost forgot you were going to go through this honey. I should've told you awhile ago, both me and Darry"

"Am I going to die?" I choked out.

"No baby girl, you're not" he took a few minutes before he started talking. "It's called a period" I could see pink tinting his cheeks. "You get your period every month. Do you know those mood changes you've been getting – like, one minute you're happy, the next you want to kill somebody or feel like you're going to start crying your heart out? I nodded mumbling out a small yes as he took me over to the edge of the bath so I could sit.

"That's because of your period. It's called PMS which is why I never yelled back at you when you yelled at me. I understood what you were going through. Do you know that blood you saw this morning, it's going to happen for a real long time."

"But why does it have to happen, Soda?" I asked my eyes widened as I looked at him for answers. "Why do _I_ have to get them?"

"Okay, this is the smartest I am ever going to sound, so you shut your mouth about it, okay darling?"

"Okay..." I trailed off, thoroughly confused.

"Girls have two ovaries- thingy's. Each one of these thingy's holds hundreds of thousands of very tiny eggs; the eggs are so tiny that you can only see them with a microscope. By the time an egg is released it is the biggest cell in the human body — about as big as the head of a common pin. Girls are born with all the eggs they will ever have. An ovary releases an egg about once a month. Realising an egg is called ovulation

"The egg moves through a tube toward the uterus- which is basically the womb; most of the time, the egg breaks apart before it gets to that part. Before the ovary lets an egg go, the womby thingy begins building up a lining. It is made of tissue and blood and all that nasty stuff-. The egg breaks apart, when the lining of tissue and blood isn't needed. It flows out of the uterus, through the cervix, through the vagina, and out of the girl's body. That's when you have your period."

"I get my period because I have chicken eggs inside of me?"

That's when he lost it- fits of laughter escaped from out of his mouth as he let go of me and clutched to the side of the bath, his hand slipped and his body slumped to the tiles.

"Soda!" I cried, biting my lip hard. "It's not funny! I'm scared!" That remark made him stop laughing at least a little bit as he sat back up, but still, some slipped through.

"No- no. Not chicken eggs, they look nothing like chicken eggs."

"Are they going to hatch!?" I quickly asked, as he bit his lip, his cheeks puffed, he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"N-oh" That was enough he laughed. Big guffaws, he clutched his sides, trying to capture enough air to stop his chuckles

"Okay, let me make things clear for you. Your period is the unused eggs, they will not hatch. The only way to make babies is by a male..." he tried to find a word from in his head. "Seed... but that's something I will explain later, I think this is enough for both you and I today-"The door opened and in came Darry, a bag filled with boxes.

"Here" then he just left, placing the bag on the ground and shutting the door.

"Okay, most of these will have instructions on the back or somewhere in the boxes. I'm going to leave you to having a shower, just read the boxes or whatever it comes in and you'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's so short!**

* * *

By the time I had read the instructions and done my business I walked out into the lounge room clad in a tank top and pair of short shorts, that went mid-thigh- the only noise that could be heard was the T.V blaring and Soda sitting in front of it, a far off look in his face.

"Soda"

"Oh!" He said surprised. "Hey Queenie Q, what's the matter baby girl?"

"Nothing..." I trailed off, looking down at my hands.

"Here come sit down" He patted the vacant spot next to him and I sat, my head resting on his shoulder as I couldn't help but think- that should of been momma telling me that and not my big brother- the thought actually started bringing tears to my eyes as I tried my best to keep them at bay. I didn't need to cause any more trouble for them, they already had enough trouble trying to help me and Ponyboy out, I didn't need to make it even worse with my lousy emotions. A sob escaped my mouth, and it caught his attention.

"Oh what's the matter honey?" He grabbed the remote, switching off the T.V and just looked at me, waiting for my reply to happen- he didn't push me, not even after he waited for 5 minutes for my reply, he just sat there with an arm wrapped around me.

"I miss mama and daddy Soda! Why'd they have to die?" I'm not entirely sure if this was my "PMS" causing me too say this, but this was the first time I mourned their death, not even when they died did I cried, I stood there, vacantly watching their caskets, trying to imprint it into my mind, trying to force my mind to actually believe that they were no longer coming back to us.

"Honey, I miss them too, so much... But they haven't actually gone from us- do you know where they are, and where they will always be?" I frowned, shaking my head as the tears just kept on flooding out. "Right here" he grabbed my hand in his, gently and placed it right onto my heart, I could hear the slight, small _thump, thump, thump _of my heartbeat. "They live inside of us, we may not be able to see them, but they can see us. Queenie, they are always going to be a part of you, them passing away doesn't take them away- they grow stronger when we remember them.

"So, whenever you feel like crying because mama and daddy ain't here no more, don't, what would they say if they saw you not living your life on the account of them? They'd be upset with you, cry, be upset! Of course, just be happy that they got to stay with you for as long as they did. Some people don't get mama's and daddy's like we did- some don't even have parent's. But we did- and now you've got me and Darry, and even Ponyboy here for you, you don't have no reason to cry, because all three of us love you- our family of 6 may have dwindled down to 4... there is still the same amount of love in here."

"Soda, did I do something wrong for them to leave?"

"What're you talking 'bout, honey?"

"This girl at school, yesterday, said that sometimes, the reason people leave to go to heaven is because god is trying to punish us for doing something wrong! She said that mommy and daddy died because I was being a rotten bitch. It was all my fault that they died. It should'a been me! Everybody would've been happi-" That was all I managed to get out before I felt a stinging hang on my cheek- it surprised the heck out of me as I stared at him silently, my tears falling out even more rapidly now as I got out of my seat and tore out of the lounge room and right on into my room, slamming the door shut. The only thoughts going through my mind was _I can't believe he just hit me._

"Queenie, open this door, right now!" I've never really heard Soda yell like he did in that moment- so I did open the door.

"Don't you ever, and I mean _ever _let me hear you talk like that again! Mum and dad's death was nothing but a plain and utter freak accident, okay? God just decided it was time to take them. You are not a bad girl, you're not a bad person. You've done nothing wrong, baby." He held me close to him, squeezing me tight. "That girl is nothing but a bitch who has nothing better to do with her time than to be a little shit to you and everybody at that school, and one day, she will get what's coming to her. Queen, promise me something?"

"Anything"

"Never listen to what those ignorant people say, they are going to say stuff- and you need to ignore it and don't get tough. When you see girls doing things like dressing slutty, don't do it. When you see girls smoking, don't do it. When you see girls piling on the make up, don't do it. When you hear about girls giving out their virginity like free candy, don't do it. Stay innocent, respect yourself, because if you respect yourself, you'll find a guy who will respect you and not treat you like sleazy, no good, slut. And you're not one, you are one of the most prettiest girls I have ever meant without the make up, and you're smart too" He touched my nose and I let out a small giggle. "Now come on, let's go out into the lounge room, oh and Queenie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for slapping you"

"It's okay, Soda" I gave him a small smile, and he took my hand and led me back in there to watch some T.V.

"Okay honey, you stay in here and I will bring you out something to eat." I was watching Mickey Mouse, and almost as if on Que for a musical in came Two-Bit, his prized switch blade in his hand with a small smile, pumping his fist as he screamed "Mickey!"

"Hey" I merely muttered, not even meeting his eyes.

"My god, is it that time of the month already?"

My head snapped toward him, my eyes wide as I yelled out "Who the hell told you that?" I swear to god if it was Darry I'm going to castrate him.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Soda asked, chocolate on the side of his cheek as he looked in between me and Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit's being a dickhead!" I yelled, almost expecting Soda to yell at me for cussing, he just shrugged.

"Two-Bit stop being a dickhead, you dickhead. Otherwise you can go watch Mickey somewhere else." As he went back into the kitchen, Two-Bit plopped right beside me, his feet on top of mine- I didn't really mind it either. It kind of felt nice having someone beside me.

"Hey Kid, why aren't you in school? I thought Darry was real set on making you go everyday."

"That's none of your business." He grinned smugly at me right then.

"You do got your period don't 'ya? I mean I can tell, you're being a bitch, not that you weren't really one in the first place, but even more so than usua-" He got me so angry that I started to cry, I just wanted to tell him to shut up and to leave me alone, but it didn't come out, only the tears did- I was also crying because I just wanted Darry, I missed him- I missed Pony, I missed Mama, I missed Daddy, I even missed Soda who was just in the other room.

"Oh god, don't cry- crap. I- um, I shit." Soda came out, a piece of chocolate cake with whipped cream and strawberries on top of it, and ice cream on the side- it looked yummy. When he saw my tears he put the cake on the table and turned to Two-Bit.

"What did you say to her Two-Bit?"

"He called me a bitch and said that I'm always one!"

"Oh Queenie, you're not a bitch. Two-Bit's a bitch. Come here" He practically pushed Two-Bit off the lounge, and that was it... I cracked up laughing- the expression on his face was priceless, he looked shell shocked, his mouth agape, eyebrows pushed together as if he was confused. Soda just looked at me like I had suddenly just grown two heads.

"Two-Bit, we need to talk" That was all Soda said and Two-Bit followed him, and I laughed until I started eating the cake and ice cream- man it tasted good, better then good. It tasted so good like... a unicorn poope- never mind. Well that was weird...

All I heard was (as I was watching T.V and eaves dropping on their conversation and still eating the yummy food that Sodapop made for me) was the words "period, don't talk about it to her, shut your mouth, sad, PMS and moody" the rest I couldn't tell you about. I was really focused on this cake- well until Darry came in with his tool belt and keys to his car.

"Why're you home so early Dar?" I asked, my mouth full of cake.

"I can't work when it's raining, now can I little honey?"

When I looked out the window I was surprised. "Huh... Now that you mention it, I do feel cold. Go get me a blanket?" I asked, well more like ordered, putting my finished plate down.

"Go get it yourself you lazy bum." I frowned at him, looking at him with my best puppy dog expression which made him huff, leaving but then returning with a blanket. He sat down, pulling me into him and wrapping the blanket around us. "I'm sorry for acting weird this 'morning little darling. You just had to understand that this stuff is awkward for me... And that ain't no excuse, I know honey." He kissed me on the cheek and I just gave him a small smile, turning my attention back to the T.V... and eventually drifting off to sleep.


End file.
